The invention relates generally to navigation and more particularly to devices providing interactive navigation services based on historical driving information and methods for using such devices.
A hybrid satellite and terrestrial communication system, such as a Mobile Satellite Services (MSS) system with an Ancillary Terrestrial Component (ATC), for example, can provide a more efficient spectrum utilization and a more effective coverage in rural and urban areas than can be provided by stand-alone mobile satellite systems. For that reason, existing MSS/ATC systems have been typically used to provide voice communication services that cover a wide geographic coverage. Using existing MSS/ATC systems to make available other types of services, however, poses many implementation challenges. For instance, to support mobile interactive services, an MSS/ATC system design may need to effectively handle multicast transmissions across both satellite networks and ancillary terrestrial networks along with interactive communications with individual users. A properly designed MSS/ATC system can support one or more mobile interactive services, including mobile or in-vehicle navigation services, for example.
In a typical in-vehicle system that supports navigation services, travel directions to a destination point or location can be obtained by a search process that uses information stored in the vehicle and/or information received from a navigation service provider through a cellular network, for example. In some instances, a user can specify travel or routing preferences in the navigation service search criteria. A user can specify, for example, a preference for the fastest travel time, for the shortest travel distance, and/or for routes that include highways over routes that include country or rural roads. The navigation service search criteria, however, can be limited by the navigation system and/or by the network that supports the system.
Improvements in mobile or in-vehicle navigation services are desirable to a broad range of users. Thus, a need exists for interactive services and/or devices that use satellite and terrestrial communication systems to offer users wide geographic coverage and a more flexible, effective, and/or feature-rich navigation and guidance experience.